Au rythme des années
by Mylush
Summary: Avant elle n'était que Maïa, et il n'était que Charlie. Et puis, doucement et sûrement, les noms se lient, sur la bouche et par les actes. Et les années filent, et grâce à elles les doux sentiments se forgent. Et referment les blessures à coup de rencontres. OS, CW/OC.


**Bonsoir à tous (et bonjour pour plus tard).**

**Pour les nouveaux, heureuse de vous voir débarquer ici. Pour ceux qui me suivent déjà, vous devez sûrement être déçus d ne pas voir une notification pour LDDS, LDF ou même LTL. Je m'excuse, encore et toujours.**

**Je continue à être active, et les prochains chapitres de mes histoires sortiront, foi de Mylush. Je vous demande juste encore un tout petit peu de patience !**

**Mais voilà, ceci est un OS, sans prétention, tout en amertume et en douceur. Il peut servir d'en-cas à quatre heures ou de dessert en soirée.**

**Charlie est un personnage qu'il est difficile de cerner, parce que JKR n'en a pas beaucoup parlé, et forcément, les esprits s'échauffent et les doigts s'agitent.**

**Je vous laisse là-dessus, en espérant que cela vous plaira. Et je vous dis à bientôt, pour ceux qui le souhaitent !**

* * *

_Disclaimer : sans perdre les bonnes habitudes, rien n'est à moi, tout est à JKR, sauf cette petite boule d'énergie qu'est Maïa._

* * *

Elle savait qu'il était là. Dans la boutique, il lui tournait le dos. Il farfouillait dans un coffre en bois, au-dessus duquel une pancarte lumineuse criait à qui voulait l'entendre que tout objet était à moitié prix. Il se courba un instant, puis attrapa un objet et se redressa, se dirigeant directement vers l'accueil de la boutique.

Elle tourna la tête pour qu'il ne puisse pas voir son visage. Elle n'avait pas envie qu'il la remarque. Non, elle ne voulait pas voir son air coupable qui apparaitrait dès qu'il la verrait. C'est pourquoi elle reposa le livre qu'elle avait en main, et qu'elle comptait acheter, le plus doucement possible et s'en fut vers la sortie.

Tout aurait pu bien se dérouler. Seulement, le petit vendeur, à la tête aussi ronde qu'un ballon, se précipita vers elle, roucoulant pour essayer de la retenir un instant dans sa boutique.

Et, forcément, cela attira l'attention sur elle.

Elle n'osa pas tourner la tête, au départ. Non, elle fit comme si elle était captivée par le discours que lui servait le vendeur. Était-il vraiment en train d'essayer de lui vendre un cheval à bascule ? Oui. Et était-elle vraiment prête à en acheter huit si cela pouvait assurer qu'_il _ne viendrait pas lui parler ? Sans l'ombre d'un doute.

Mais, évidemment, elle risqua un regard en arrière et il était là. Dans ses habits de dragonniers, ses mains calleuses agrippées autour d'un petit sac de toile, et ses yeux fixés sur elle.

Comme elle l'avait deviné, son visage se fendit d'une mimique inquiète, et une culpabilité sans nom apparut dans ses yeux.

\- Charlie, murmura-t-elle pour le saluer.

\- Maïa, répondit-il du même ton.

Elle lui renvoya un bref hochement de la tête, remercia le vendeur d'un léger sourire et sortit sans attendre de la boutique.

Elle espérait qu'il était trop figé pour la suivre, mais bien sûr sa voix grave retentit dans la rue à la lumière matinale :

\- Attends !

Se retourner ou ne pas se retourner ? C'était une bonne question. Elle le fit, cependant, car même si elle ne voulait pas lui parler, elle n'avait rien contre lui.

Il s'approcha à pas de loup, comme si elle risquait de lui sauter dessus pour le réduire à l'état de soupe en poudre.

\- … Comment vas-tu ? Demanda-t-il après avoir inspiré brusquement.

\- Je vais bien, Charlie.

\- Bien, c'est… bien. Murmura-t-il, sa main droite allant frotter le derrière de sa tête. Il devait être gêné. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Ce n'est pas elle qui allait l'aider. C'est lui qui l'avait appelée, après tout.

Maïa le regarda un instant. Il avait coupé ses cheveux depuis la dernière fois où elle l'avait vu – plus d'un an auparavant. Ses yeux bleus semblaient toujours aussi hantés. Un brusque sentiment de compassion lui prit les tripes et elle déclara du bout des lèvres :

\- Tu as mangé quelque chose ce matin ?

La question de la jeune femme prit Charlie au dépourvu et il mit quelques secondes à comprendre avant de secouer la tête :

\- Pas vraiment.

\- Je t'offre un truc chez _Papops_.

\- Tu n'as pas à…

\- Laisse, ça me fait plaisir. Coupa-t-elle.

Elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers l'une des enseignes déjà ouverte à cette heure-là. Le restaurant qui offrait les meilleurs en-cas de tout le Chemin de Traverse. Il se cala à sa hauteur et ils marchèrent en silence, faisant douter Maïa sur les bien fondés de sa demande. Qu'allaient-ils se dire ?

Dix minutes plus tard, chacun devant une petite pile de pancakes, ils n'avaient toujours pas prononcé un mot, si ce n'avait été pour commander leur petit-déjeuner.

Puis brusquement, sa bouche parlant avant même que son cerveau ait pu envisager ce fait, elle déclara :

\- Je ne veux plus que tu t'en veuilles. Cela va faire deux ans, Charlie.

Ce dernier pâlit un instant, sa fourchette figée dans un pancake. Il bredouilla :

\- Il…

\- Il est _mort_, Charlie. Le coupa-t-elle, de nouveau. Jake est mort, et ce n'est _pas_ de ta faute.

\- Si, bien sûr que si, grommela-t-il, laissant tomber ses larges épaules dans son fauteuil, qui semblait si petit devant la carrure massive du dragonnier.

\- Par Merlin, Charlie, non. Ça ne l'est pas. Et j'en ai marre, _marre_, que tu te bousilles la vie. Si tu respectais ne serait-ce qu'un peu sa mémoire, tu serais en train de foncer comme un taré. Tu aurais présenté _Karinella_ au concours des dragons ! Tu ne l'aurais pas mise de côté !

\- Tu ne sais pas…

\- Bien sûr que _si_, Charlie, que je sais. C'était mon _frère_ par Morgane. C'était mon petit-frère, et je ne veux pas que tu oses me dire que je ne sais pas ce qu'il aurait voulu.

Il la regardait, maintenant, les yeux écarquillés comme un fou. Elle posa une main douce sur la sienne, râpeuse. Elle semblait si minuscule en comparaison.

\- C'était un accident. Et rien ni personne ne pourra m'enlever cette idée de la tête, ok Char ?

Il sursauta. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas appelé ainsi. En même temps, cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Deux fois en deux ans. La dernière par hasard, comme aujourd'hui. La première… à l'enterrement, évidemment.

Elle regarda sa montre, découpa un bout de pancake qu'elle enfourna rapidement dans sa bouche :

\- Il faut que j'y aille, j'ai entrainement dans moins de deux heures.

Charlie ne bougea pas, ni ne pipa mot. Il resta là, à la regarder, avec cet air de chien mouillé. Le cœur de Maïa se serra. Elle se leva, s'approcha de lui et déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue :

\- A bientôt Char, prends soin de toi.

* * *

/¤/

* * *

Elle ne le recroisa pas pendant encore deux autres années. Lui en Roumanie, et elle toujours en voyage avec son boulot d'Attrapeuse internationale, ils ne pouvaient pas tomber l'un sur l'autre.

* * *

/¤/

* * *

Avec la montée de Voldemort, l'Angleterre se faisait beaucoup plus noire. Du coin de l'œil, Maïa se tenait au courant des événements. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle avait compris qu'une guerre se préparait. Alors elle avait mis sa famille à l'abris, en Australie, loin de tout, au calme.

Ses amis étaient encore au pays, cependant, c'est pourquoi elle n'arrivait pas totalement à se défaire de ce qu'il se passait là-bas. Et puis, c'était son pays à elle, aussi.

Son boulot la maintenait toujours éloignée des problèmes. Mais un beau jour, elle prit son balai, ses protections de genoux, et démissionna.

Elle allait avoir vingt-six ans, et elle en avait marre de voir ses amis se battre sans elle.

Elle intégra l'Ordre du Phénix. Pas parce qu'elle en avait envie, ni parce qu'elle faisait vraiment confiance à Dumbledore, mais parce qu'elle savait que c'était la bonne chose à faire. Et que, du coin de l'œil, elle savait que le gamin Potter pouvait gagner.

Elle s'étonnait toujours que le monde sorcier repose tout son espoir sur les épaules d'un jeune de seize ans.

Mais elle fit comme tout le monde, elle crut Dumbledore sur parole, et commença à se battre pour le Bien.

* * *

/¤/

* * *

Coïncidence ou non, elle ne croisa pas Charlie durant toute son année où elle fit partie de l'Ordre.

Elle ne le rencontra qu'au dernier jour, lors de la Bataille de Poudlard.

On l'avait positionnée à des endroits stratégiques. La défense du Trio et de leurs amis proches. Elle était excellente, on ne la voyait pas. Cependant, quelques minutes après le début de la bataille, le Trio avait disparu. Elle ne s'en offusquait pas, pas plus qu'elle ne remettait en cause ses capacités de combattantes. Le Trio possédait simplement un niveau de magie supérieur à tout autre sorcier, et elle aurait été bien incapable de les suivre.

Alors elle fit ce qu'elle savait faire de mieux. Elle disparut dans la bataille et protégea tous ceux qu'elle croisait.

Elle ne réussit cependant pas à protéger Fred Weasley de l'explosion provoquée par Augustus Rockwood.

Voir le jeune sans vie lui provoqua un lourd sentiment de malaise et le visage de son frère se superposa à celui du rouquin.

Le petit frère de Charlie.

Quelle triste ironie du sort, vraiment.

Elle croisa le dragonnier quelques heures plus tard, lorsque la bataille fut finie. Harry Potter avait gagné en fin de compte. Peut-être parce que lui avait quelque chose à défendre autre que sa propre vie.

Charlie était là, immobile, les yeux dans le vide, une main posée sur l'épaule de son père qui sanglotait devant le corps sans vie de son fils.

Elle ne voulait pas les déranger, parce qu'elle savait pertinemment ce qu'ils étaient en train de vivre. Mais quelque chose dans le regard de Charlie l'obligea à s'avancer vers lui.

Elle attrapa délicatement les doigts épais du dragonnier et les serra.

Le rouquin eut un léger sursaut et sembla revenir à la vie. Il tourna son regard vers Maïa, et son regard s'agrandit légèrement en constatant qui se trouvait devant lui.

\- Maïa…

La jeune femme lui offrit un sourire contrit et chuchota :

\- Char… dis-moi si je peux faire quelque chose.

L'homme secoua la tête, sa mâchoire se crispant tandis qu'il se forçait à ne pas regarder le corps de son petit frère au sol.

\- Non.

Le cœur de Maïa se brisa et elle posa une main sur le torse de son vis-à-vis.

\- D'accord. Char, je reviendrais te voir.

L'homme ne répondit pas et Maïa s'en fut dans un bruissement de feuille, peut-être parce qu'elle savait que Charlie ne voulait pas qu'elle le voit pleurer.

* * *

/¤/

* * *

Elle lui laissa un an. Un an jour pour jour. Parce que c'était le temps qu'elle avait mis pour faire le deuil de son frère.

C'est pourquoi elle se présenta en Roumanie, le 3 mai 1999, un petit sac sur le dos, et le cœur gros.

A la réserve, on lui indiqua la maison la plus lointaine du grand parc, et elle sourit doucement, parce que c'était tout Charlie, de vivre loin des autres.

Il ne parut pas étonné de la voir. Seul le sourire discret qui s'étala sur ses lèvres lui indiqua qu'il l'attendait, sûrement.

Il la fit rentrer et elle détailla les lieux d'un regard avisé. La baraque était chaleureuse, et elle correspondait si bien au rouquin.

Un vif d'Or était posé sur l'une des étagères, et elle le reconnu immédiatement. Le premier vif d'Or pour lequel ils s'étaient battus, il y avait de ça maintenant 15 ans, lors de leur troisième année à Poudlard. Elle, à Serdaigle, lui, à Gryffondor. Elle avait gagné, et il en avait été tellement stupéfait qu'elle lui avait offert.

\- Tu l'as toujours. Déclara-t-elle du bout des lèvres.

Elle resta un moment immobile, parce que ce vif représentait beaucoup de chose, beaucoup de non-dits, et finalement sa présence ici répondait à beaucoup de questions.

\- Mmh mmh, répondit tout aussi calmement le dragonnier.

Il était adossé au comptoir de sa cuisine, une casserole d'eau chauffait pour le thé et il la regardait intensément de ses grands yeux bleus.

Elle ne pipa mot, mais son cerveau travaillait à toute vitesse. Elle laissa tomber un moment cette partie-là de leur histoire et demanda :

\- Comment vas-tu Charlie ?

Le dragonnier ne détourna pas le regard pendant un moment puis soupira et déclara :

\- Ça va… je crois. La plupart du temps je vais bien, mais il y a certains moments où c'est encore trop noir. J'ai du mal à retourner au Terrier.

Le Terrier. La maison des Weasley. Elle n'y était jamais allée, mais à en entendre les descriptions, cela devait être une maison familiale formidable.

Son petit frère l'avait vue, une fois. Charlie et lui devaient assister à une conférence sur les dragons, et la mère Weasley l'avait invité à dormir. Jake avait dit que s'il devait avoir une famille, il voudrait qu'elle habite dans ce genre de maison.

Il était mort avant d'avoir pu réaliser cette idée, mais Maïa avait toujours voulu voir de quoi son frère parlait.

\- Tu sais… quand Jake est mort, j'ai refusé de retourner à la maison de mes parents pendant huit mois. Et j'ai toujours beaucoup de mal, même aujourd'hui, à rentrer dans sa chambre.

Charlie crispa sa mâchoire à l'entente du prénom de son ancien collègue et ami. Maïa réalisa qu'après tout ce temps, il n'avait toujours pas digéré la façon dont il était mort.

Alors, d'une voix douce, et les yeux dans le vague, Maïa murmura :

\- Tu sais… ce jour-là, à la Bataille de Poudlard…

Charlie braqua ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune femme, ne sachant pas s'il voulait entendre ce qu'elle avait à lui dire, ou s'il ne voulait plus jamais parler de cette journée maudite.

\- Je n'étais pas loin de tes frères lors de l'explosion. Et…

Un nœud se forma dans la gorge de Maïa. Elle ne l'avait jamais dit à personne. Jamais. Mais à Charlie, elle savait qu'elle devait le partager :

\- J'ai vu Rockwood approcher. J'étais en plein combat avec un autre mangemort. Il y avait quatre de tes frères, il y avait Granger et Potter. Je me suis dit qu'ils pouvaient le gérer. Alors je n'ai pas cherché à l'intercepter ou même lui envoyer un sort. J'aurai peut-être pu le ralentir ou…

Charlie secoua la tête et se décolla bien vite du comptoir pour lui faire face et posa une main en dessous de son menton pour la forcer à le regarder :

\- Non Maïa. Ce n'était pas de ta faute. Tu avais ton propre combat à mener.

Maïa se retient de pleurer, parce qu'elle s'en veut, encore, et sûrement pour le reste de sa vie. Parce qu'elle refuse de voir ce fantôme dans les yeux de Charlie. Alors qu'elle aurait pu agir, et peut-être que Fred serait toujours en vie.

\- C'est ça, que je veux dire, murmura-t-elle, un sanglot dans la voix. On se sent coupable, peut-être parce qu'on sait qu'on aurait pu faire quelque chose pour empêcher ce qui est arrivé. Mais en fin de compte c'est arrivé, et avec le recul on se rend compte que ce n'est pas de notre faute. Ça fait mal, et on peut se sentir un peu coupable, surtout dans les pires moments. Mais Char, si ce n'est pas ma faute si Fred est mort, alors ce n'est certainement pas de ta faute si Jake est mort.

Le silence dans la pièce était crevant. Il perçait tous les non-dits, les moments noirs, les absences et les regrets.

Et puis Charlie la prit dans ses bras et la serra longtemps, et elle se rendit compte que c'était quelque chose qu'elle attendait depuis trop longtemps. Comme si elle n'avait jamais vraiment été entière et que maintenant Charlie recollait ses morceaux.

Il se passa longtemps avant qu'il ne la relâche. Ou qu'elle le relâche, à ce stade-là elle ne savait plus. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle pleurait, et que Charlie pleurait, et que c'était des années accumulées qui avaient besoin de s'exprimer.

Après cela, tout ne fit qu'aller mieux.

* * *

/¤/

* * *

Tout d'abord, elle resta en Roumanie.

Elle refusa de s'installer dans la maison de Charlie, parce qu'elle trouvait qu'elle empiétait trop sur son espace personnel.

Une semaine après cette décision, elle emménageait chez lui.

Trois jours plus tard, il l'embrassa, tranquillement, devant la cheminée, et elle répondit si fort au baiser qu'elle se demanda si elle ne l'avait pas cassé.

Et puis il l'embrassa tous les jours, tous les matins, tous les soirs, ou alors c'est elle qui l'embrassait. A chaque fois, elle se demandait comment elle avait fait pour attendre tant de temps.

Lors du deuxième anniversaire de la Bataille de Poudlard, Charlie la présenta à sa famille.

Maïa pu observer d'un œil ému la maison dont son frère lui avait parlé. C'était une belle maison. Si pleine d'amour.

Molly Weasley l'emprisonna dans une étreinte de fer, parce qu'elle était heureuse que son deuxième fils ait enfin trouvé quelqu'un. Elle apprit plus tard que c'était la première fois que Charlie présentait une compagne à sa famille. Cela ne lui fit que plus plaisir.

Molly Weasley l'emprisonna de nouveau dans une étreinte de fer lorsque, après avoir fleuri la tombe si particulièrement drôle de Fred Weasley, Maïa et Charlie s'éloignèrent pour aller fleurir celle plus simple de Jake. Charlie avait parlé de cet ami qui avait péri sous les flammes de _Karinella_, sa dragonne la plus sauvage. La famille Weasley avait toujours compris à quel point Charlie avait été affecté par cela. Alors Molly Weasley se retint de pleurer lorsqu'elle comprit qui était Maïa.

Trois ans après la Bataille de Poudlard, alors que Maïa se dirigeait doucement et sûrement vers ses trente ans, elle découvrit qu'elle était enceinte.

Elle refusa de le dire au départ à Charlie, parce que celui-ci était dans une période particulièrement cruciale de son travail.

Il le découvrit deux mois plus tard, et s'évanouit, littéralement, sous l'émotion. Son grand dragonnier à elle n'était qu'un petit garçon émotif.

Ils discutèrent longtemps, et décidèrent d'un commun accord qu'ils n'avaient pas envie de se marier.

Molly Weasley fit presque une syncope lorsqu'ils lui annoncèrent.

Puis elle s'écroula de bonheur lorsque Maïa lui annonça la bonne nouvelle.

Ses parents à elle la supportait pleinement, et il ne se passait pas un mois sans qu'ils ne viennent en Roumanie pour constater l'évolution de la grossesse de leur fille.

Maïa n'accoucha pas à terme, et Charlie eut la peur de sa vie lorsqu'on lui annonça qu'elle avait été transférée d'urgence à l'hôpital.

Ironie du sort ou non, elle accoucha de jumeaux. Deux petits garçons, aux cheveux auburn, et aux yeux d'un bleu hypnotisant.

* * *

/¤/

* * *

Yan et Dan aimaient beaucoup les histoires de leurs parents. Chaque soir ils les réclamaient, toujours plus férocement.

Ils adoraient celles sur Merlin, Morgane et Avalon. Ne pouvaient plus se passer de celles sur les Centaures, les elfes de la forêt et les nains des marécages.

Mais parmi toutes, celles qu'ils préféraient, celles qu'ils pouvaient réclamer tous les soirs, étaient celles sur un jeune homme un peu trop téméraire qui jouait avec les dragons, et un petit farceur qui avait réussi à monter le plus grand magasin de Farces et Attrapes de tous les temps.

Rien ne valait les histoires sur Oncle Jake et Oncle Fred.

Et ni Charlie ni Maïa ne se lassaient de les raconter.

/¤ /

Et peut-être, _peut-être_, que deux silhouettes, bien loin d'ici, souriaient doucement, assises sur un dragon endormi, des pétards par milliers laissant éclater leurs douces et joyeuses explosions.

* * *

**J'espère que cela vous aura plu, ou du moins distrait pendant quelques minutes ! **

**Si c'est le cas mon but est atteint, et je vous souhaite la bonne santé, couvrez-vous, il fait froid dehors.**

**Sorcièrement vôtre,**

**Mylush**


End file.
